A Little Piece of Hope
by Athena.Hyo
Summary: Meskipun kemungkinan itu sangat kecil ... salahkah jika mereka memperjuangkan sepotong kecil harapan yang nyaris tak ada? DISCONTINUE! Akan ditarik dan direvisi kemudian dipublikasikan ulang di akun utama.
1. Chapter 1 - Naruto

**A Little Piece of Hope**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Friendship, General, Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort**

**AU, AT, AR, OOC, Multi Chapter, Typo(s), miss type, newbie, dll.**

**Chapter 1 - Naruto**

Aku berpikir cuaca hari ini cukup bagus.

Ya, cukup bagus untuk menjemur pakaian tentunya.

Angin berhembus agak kencang, awan kelabu menggantung di atas langit dan matahari yang bersembunyi di baliknya. Aku mengambil dan mulai menggantung satu demi satu pakaian basah yang habis kucuci. Hari ini aku mempunyai waktu luang, jadi sekalian saja aku membersihkan apartemen tempatku tinggal sejak dua tahun belakangan. Aku perkirakan jemuranku bisa kering sebelum petang. Itu jika tidak terjadi hujan.

Selesai dengan semuanya, aku pun duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Mendesah lelah kemudian melemparkan punggungku di atas kasur dengan lengan yang menutupi mataku. Aku memejamkan mata sejenak, itu yang kuingat sebelum aku terbawa ke alam mimpi.

Dan aku terbangun kira‒kira 30 menit setelahnya. Ketika kudengar petir menyambar di luar dan air hujan yang mengamuk. Oh, sial. Bukannya kering, cucianku akan semakin basah. Maka dengan tunggang langgang aku berlari keluar dan menarik semua jemuranku. Tak ada yang bisa diselamatkan, semuanya basah. Termasuk pakaian yang sedang kukenakan saat ini. Aku mendengus keras. Pun pakaian‒pakaian itu segera kujejer di beberapa tempat.

Kulepaskan pakaianku yang basah kemudian melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi. Ketika guyuran air dari _shower_ menimpa kepala hingga kaki, pikiranku sedikit lebih rileks. Keluar dari sana, aku memakai pakaian santai dan bermalas‒malasan di atas tempat tidur. Jarang sekali aku bisa mendapat waktu luang ini. Dan kembali, aku tertidur. Hingga pagi menjelang dan alarmku berteriak kepadaku. Kumatikan dengan satu tangan. Lalu bangkit menuju ke sebuah tempat kecil yang kusebut dapur. Bergabung dengan ruang tamu beserta sebuah televisi keluaran lama yang biasanya hanya menjadi pajangan. Ya ... aku jarang memanfaatkannya.

Di kabinet, aku menemukan semangkuk ramen instan. Di kulkas, kutemukan sekotak susu yang telah terbuka. Aku meraih dan memeriksanya. Tanggal kedaluwarsanya sudah lewat. Tercium bau asam yang kuat ketika aku mendekatkan ujungnya yang terbuka ke hidungku. Mendecak, aku pun melemparkannya ke tempat sampah. Kurasa aku harus berbelanja lagi. Selagi masih libur.

Troli kudorong tanpa niat. Menyusuri rak‒rak panjang yang dipenuhi produk‒produk yang beragam. Tanganku meraih dua botol sampo dan membandingkan keduanya. Hal awam yang dilakukan orang awam. Setelah memutuskan memilih, kuletakkan ke dalam troli dan kembali berburu bahan kebutuhan lain. Aku mengabaikan beberapa wanita yang memperebutkan ikan salmon yang tengah diskon. Bodoh, apa untungnya memperebutkan makanan sekecil itu? Paling mereka menurunkan harga karena kualitasnya lebih rendah. Tidak ada hal yang terjadi tanpa alasan, bahkan saat kau menyebutnya kebetulan.

Kasir menyebut harga yang harus kubayar. Kukeluarkan sejumlah uang dan kuberikan padanya. Sembari ia menyiapkan kembaliannya, kuperhatikan sebuah brosur yang tersusun di dekat mesin kasir. Tanganku menarik salah satu brosur itu.

_They're need our care._

Sebuah brosur tentang penderita kanker. Aku membaliknya, menemukan sederetan huruf‒huruf yang tersusun rapat.

"Um ... apa ini gratis?"

Kasir itu mengangguk padaku, menjelaskan bahwa brosur ini gratis. Kuselipkan satu ke kantong kresekku kemudian menerima uang kembalian. Lalu berjalan keluar. Kusempatkan untuk mampir di depan supermarket untuk membaca isi brosur itu. Isinya cukup menarik, menurutku. Kenapa banyak orang yang mengabaikan hal seperti ini?

Hari beranjak siang dan sepertinya sudah waktunya aku untuk kembali ke rumah.

* * *

_Well_, di sinilah aku. Di antara jajaran anggota BEM yang duduk dengan sorot tegang nan serius. Aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali suasana ruangan ini, sekretariat BEM menjadi lebih lengang. Maksudku, bahkan oksigen diruangan seluas 100 meter persegi ini tak cukup bagi kami. Ditambah pendingin ruangan yang sepertinya kehilangan fungsi. Tak heran memang jika anggota BEM itu kumpulan manusia berpikiran logis dan teratur serta kritis.

Jadi, bagaimana aku bisa terjebak di sini? Jawabannya, karena keberuntungan. Di antara orang‒orang serius dan kaku ini. Tidak selamanya mereka kaku, _actually_, tapi ya begitulah pandangan orang‒orang. Dan satu jam penuh dengan aura‒aura berat itu akhirnya terlewati. Akhirnya aku bisa 'bernafas'.

"Naruto! Kafetaria yuk!"

Aku yang sedang meregangkan tanganku menoleh. Kulihat Lee, Shikamaru, dan Chouji yang berdiri di belakangku. Sudut bibirku tertarik keatas. Langsung saja aku menghampiri dan merangkul mereka semua. Kata‒kata protes mereka langsung menyambutku, tapi aku mengabaikannya.

Kuberitahu sedikit tentang mereka, teman-temanku. Yang pertama, Lee. Dia cukup hiperaktif, fakultas ilmu keolahragaan. Dia memiliki gaya rambut yang unik, aneh menurutku, tapi memiliki optimisme yang cukup tinggi. Dia teman yang baik, menurutku. Dia punya kemiripan dengan salah satu guru olahraga kami saat SMA. Bahkan, ia menjadikannya sebagai panutan. Setiap melihatnya, aku selalu teringat dengan Gai-sensei.

Yang kedua adalah Shikamaru. Si jenius pemalas yang kerjanya tidur selama jam kuliah, jika kebetulan kami bertemu di kelas mata kuliah umum. Tapi nilai Indeks Prestasi-nya tidak pernah dibawah 3,5. Dia pembicara yang baik jika dia mau, dan ahli silat lidah. Ya harusnya dia yang masuk jajaran BEM. Bukannya aku. Sebenarnya dia bisa, seandainya dia tidak malas. Semua orang punya kelebihan dan kekurangan. Dan entah mengapa aku malah iri dengan kekurangannya. Astaga.

Dan yang terakhir adalah Chouji. Dari postur tubuhnya kau sudah bisa menebak seperti apa dia. Intinya dia selalu identik dengan makanan. Tapi jangan sampai kau menyebut satu kata tabu di depannya, gendut. Atau kau akan menemukan dirimu terbangun di ruang UGD. Bukannya berniat menakuti, tapi temanku yang satu ini sedikit ... err ... horor. Tapi dia pribadi yang baik. Dia tidak sungkan berbagi makanan dengan kami. Kecuali, keripik kentang terakhir. Dia sangat dekat dengan Shikamaru.

Lantas apa persamaan kami semua?

Ya, tidak memiliki seseorang yang bisa dipanggil kekasih.

Untuk yang terakhir kurasa aku tak akan mau membahasnya. Aku melemparkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru kafetaria. Di meja nomor tiga ada Sasuke dan si rambut merah Karin yang selalu menempel padanya seperti lem. Arah jam tiga, meja ke tujuh ada sekelompok mahasiswi yang tengah mengeluarkan hasrat terpendam mereka, bergosip ria dan tertawa lepas. Aku mengenali salah satunya. Si ratu gosip dari fakultas teknik arsitektur, Ino Yamanaka. Dia cukup terkenal sebagai mahasiswi paling _up to date_ dibanding yang lain. Tak ada berita yang sampai di telinga mahasiswa lain sebelum berita itu di dengar oleh Ino Yamanaka. Dan arah jam satu, meja ke sepuluh ada si gadis penyendiri berambut merah muda, Sakura Haruno. Jangan heran mengapa aku bisa menghafal letak meja karena di semester pertama hingga ketiga aku pernah bekerja paruh waktu di tempat ini. Dan tentang nama gadis itu, kami dulunya satu sekolah namun tidak saling mengenal. Aku hanya mengenal namanya tapi dia tidak mengenaliku.

Kami berbincang‒bincang ringan, seperti orang awam. Melempar candaan dan heboh sendiri. Jarang kami dapat berkumpul seperti ini dikarenakan jadwal perkuliahan yang berbeda‒beda. Sekalinya berkumpul, itupun dalam waktu singkat. Satu persatu mulai pergi menuju kelas masing‒masing, hingga tersisa aku sendiri. Perkuliahanku dimulai beberapa jam lagi. Masih ada banyak waktu yang tak tahu harus kuisi dengan kegiatan seperti apa. Kembali aku menoleh, gadis berambut merah jambu itu masih di sana. Dengan kacamata baca yang sedikit melorot dari hidungnya serta bacaan tebal yang bisa kutebak adalah anatomi fisiologi manusia. Sekedar info, dia mahasiswi kedokteran.

Kenapa aku malah merasa ketularan sifat Ino Yamanaka?

Ah, masa bodohlah.

Aku menghabiskan minumanku kemudian beranjak pergi. Niatnya meninggalkan kafetaria, namun nyatanya aku malah tersangkut di meja ke sepuluh. Berseberangan dengan gadis itu.

Ia sedikit tersentak akan kehadiranku. Mengalihkan atensi dari buku tebalnya padaku.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?"

Dia tampak ragu, sebelum menjawab. "Tidak sama sekali," ujarnya tersenyum sembari memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya.

"Oh, baguslah. Kupikir aku akan diusir," kelakarku. Dia tertawa pelan. Oh, nona, selera humormu sangat mengkhawatirkan.

... tapi itu bukan sebuah masalah bagiku.

Dia menutup bukunya, melepas kacamatanya dan menyampirkan rambutnya ke salah satu bahunya. Oh Tuhan, apa gadis ini coba menggodaku? Lalu dia bertopang dagu dengan satu tangan, menatapku dalam sehingga aku tenggelam dalam jelaga emerald yang indah itu. Tangannya yang lain bergerak bebas di atas meja, melukiskan sesuatu yang abstrak dan semu.

"Jadi ... apa yang bisa kubantu, Uzumaki-san?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya kebetulan mampir."

Lagi, ia terkekeh singkat. Oh, terkutuklah tawa yang menjeratku dalam pesona itu. Dia mengetahui namaku karena aku berasal dari jajaran BEM. Meskipun dia bukan salah satu anggota. Entah kenapa dia bisa mengetahuinya. Karena di antara jajaran BEM lainnya akulah yang paling ... kau bisa menyebutnya transparan.

"Kau tidak bisa mengatakan itu sebagai alasan, Uzumaki-san. Tentu kau punya maksud tersendiri."

Kau pintar juga, nona. Tapi sayang aku memang tidak tahu alasan kenapa aku malah terdampar di sini.

"Entahlah, menurutmu karena apa?"

Dia tampak berpikir sejenak. "Untuk menggodaku?"

Oh, dia juga punya percaya diri yang sangat tinggi. Tapi, sepertinya dia hanya bercanda. Dari caranya menyebutkan kata itu lalu terkekeh. Atau ... entahlah. Satu hal yang kupelajari. Wanita itu mahluk yang sulit. Mungkin itulah alasan kenapa aku masih bertahan dengan status single sampai sekarang.

"Mungkin," responku sambil terkekeh pelan. "Jujur, belakangan ini aku bosan sendirian."

Dia tertawa lagi. "Yang benar saja," katanya. Aku pun ikut terkekeh, menanggapi responnya. Apakah aku orang yang humoris?

"Aku pasti sudah gila," ungkapnya sembari menggeleng pelan.

"Kalau begitu aku juga."

Dia tak tertawa lagi, melainkan hanya sudut bibirnya yang tertarik. Membentuk lukisan bulan sabit di wajahnya. Sangat estetik. Oh, pikiranku. Ada apa ini?

Ia merapikan peralatannya setelah menatap jam tangan mungil dipergelangan tangannya. Kutebak, jam kuliahnya akan segera dimulai.

"Aku akui kau cukup menyenangkan untuk diajak mengobrol. Tapi aku harus pergi sekarang. Kelasku akan segera di mulai."

Sebelum dia pergi, aku menyeletuk.

"Ayo mengobrol lagi kapan‒kapan. Dengan teh, atau semacamnya mungkin."

Apa aku baru saja mengajak seorang gadis kencan? Ah, ibuku akan bangga mendengarnya.

Dia tersenyum lagi, membalas dengan suaranya yang merdu.

"Tentu. Sampai jumpa lain waktu, Uzumaki-san."

Hm ... lain waktu itu, kuharap kau memanggilku dengan namaku, bukan marga Ibuku.

* * *

Hm ... bagaimana mendeskripsikannya ya?

Ini adalah bencana.

Pukul tujuh waktu setempat, ketika aku sampai di rumah sehabis perkuliahan, kulihat banyak barang‒barang yang berserakan, padahal aku ingat telah merapikannya kemarin. Pelakunya? Seekor kucing tambun yang entah kenapa bisa menyusup masuk ke apartemenku. Kini sedang menggigit salah satu kaos kakiku.

Aku mendesis, mengangkat kucing itu lalu menarik kaos kakiku. Ew ... inilah kenapa aku tidak suka punya hewan peliharaan di rumah. Merepotkan, apalagi untuk seseorang yang selalu meninggalkan rumah sepertiku. Kucing itu mengeong padaku, seperti meminta makanan. Setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada apartemenku?

Namun, entah mengapa aku malah kasihan melihatnya terus mengeong tanpa henti. Menimbulkan kebingungan tersendiri dalam pikiranku.

"Kau masih lapar padahal tubuhmu segemuk ini?" ujarku padanya. Ia hanya mengeong sembari menjilati salah satu kakinya. Dasar curang kau tuan kucing.

"Ya sudah, akan kuambilkan susu."

Aku meletakkannya di sofa. Memungut beberapa barang dan meletakkannya kembali ke tempatnya. Untung saja aku meletakkan barang‒barang yang mudah pecah pada tempat tertutup. Jika tidak maka habislah sudah.

Aku menuang susu yang kubeli kemarin dalam sebuah mangkuk kecil, lalu kuberikan pada kucing itu. Ia tampak lahap menjilat‒jilat cairan putih itu. Memancing tanganku untuk mengusap‒usap kepalanya. Tak lama, ia membalik badannya menjadi terlentang. Aku mengerjap.

"Dasar manja," ujarku sembari mengusap‒usap perutnya. Keempat kakinya bergerak‒gerak, membuatku terkekeh pelan.

"Aku sangat ingin menerimamu di sini, tapi aku tidak punya pemasukan tambahan untuk membelikan susu untukmu." Lagi dia mengeong. Ya Tuhan, imutnya. Tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa menerimamu di sini.

Kuangkat kucing gemuk itu keluar dari apartemenku lalu kuletakkan di depan pintu. Aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya. Entah paham atau tidak lalu aku pun menutup pintu. Namun, baru dua langkah aku berjalan, raungan petir serta hujan deras langsung membuat hatiku dipenuhi dengan rasa bersalah. Maka dengan terpaksa, kubuka pintuku lagi. Namun, aku sudah tidak menemukan kucing itu lagi.

Mungkin dia sudah ditemukan oleh pemiliknya. Terus saja aku mendoktrin pikiranku. Baiklah, sekarang waktunya memberi makan para cacing kelaparan di perutku.

Namun, ketika aku kembali mencapai dapur, kulihat kucing itu ada di sana. Duduk di sofa sembari menjilat-jilat salah satu kaki depannya.

"Kau ... bagaimana bisa? Ah, sudahlah."

Pada akhirnya, aku menyerah dan membiarkannya tidur di tempatku malam ini. Lagipula badai sedang mengamuk di luar sana.

Aku sudah membuatkan tempat tidur untuknya dari keranjang parsel yang kudapat setelah membongkar lemari kemudian kuisi dengan selimut, namun dia enggan tidur di sana dan malah berbaring nyaman di atas tempat tidurku. Otakku sudah cukup lelah dan rasa kantuk mulai menyerangku. Maka malam ini, aku pun tidur di sofa.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi rasanya aku baru saja diperbudak oleh kucing.

Dan paginya, aku menemukan kucing itu tertidur di atas perutku dengan damai.

Kau jatuh cinta padaku ya, kucing?

Sepertinya ini akibat perkataanku kemarin bahwa aku sudah gila. Mulai sekarang, aku akan berhati‒hati jika ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

**TBC**


	2. PEMBERITAHUAN DISCONTINUE

Sebelumnya saya merasa menyesal karena harus menarik kembali cerita ini. Saya sadar bahwa ilmu saya dalam membuat sebuah cerita masih terbilang belum maksimal, terutama dalam merancang alur cerita ini. Kemungkinan, fanfiksi ini akan saya revisi kemudian dipublikasikan di akun utama saya maggiellezk

Begitu juga dengan fanfiksi lain yang akan saya tarik. Jika ada waktu, akan saya repost di akun utama.

Terima kasih untuk seluruh pihak yang telah meninggalkan follows, favorites, dan bersedia me-review cerita ini. Maaf karena saya harus menariknya kembali. Salam.


End file.
